


The Closest Thing

by LuckyREBD



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Closest Thing to a 'You can stay'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Closest Thing

“Mutt, just what the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Icy blue eyes narrow menacingly at the blonde, who either doesn’t notice, or simply doesn’t care that one of the most influential men in Japan is glaring daggers at him and possibly imagining his untimely demise. And where best to hide the body.

Unpacking the worn-out bag on the bed, clothes that are wrinkled and balled up haphazardly tumble out alongside books, a few games, and a scarce treasured possession or two.

As he turns, Jounouchi is almost certain Kaiba might bust a vein if he gets any more tense. Offering a wide, lazy grin, he gestures at his belongs sprawled over the bed,

“I’m moving in.”

“No, you are not.” Seto growls, for a moment seriously considering calling his security.

“Obviously I am, or I wouldn’t be here.” A cheeky smile still firmly on his lips, the blonde flops on the bed, “S’not like you don’t have the space.”

“Having the needed space does not necessitate me obliging your momentary loss of sanity, Jounouchi. Get off of my bed.” White-knuckled hands, and the tense line of his shoulders belie Kaiba’s slowly dissolving patience.

“Nope, I like it here. It’s a good bed. Cushy.” Patting the duvet, he winks, “Besides, you never complained about me being in your bed before.”

“That was before you got the ridiculous notion that it entitled you to anything!” Seething, he opens his mouth to express his ire, only to hesitate when he notices the way the boy’s eyes don’t match his smile. The hint of a bruise at the edge of his t-shirt.

“Psh, you know better than that, Kaiba. I don’t think me sleeping with you entitles me to anything you’ve got. I just-” Seto cuts him off with a harsh motion of his hand, eyes darkening when the boy flinches back, despite Seto standing so far from him. Jounouchi shouldn’t be afraid of him. It isn’t allowed.

A heavy sigh, as Seto rubs the bridge of his nose,

“Just put your things in the drawers, mutt.”


End file.
